The Rain Will Go Away, It Always Does
by OchoNueve
Summary: Lol so this is my first fanfic evahhhh, I hope you enjoy and it's Lercy slash so if you don't like then don't read... Rated T just in case, nothing serious.  Somewhat Pwp and perhaps some OOC. will update frequently
1. The Curious Mind of Percy Jackson

**A/N: So I haven't really read many of the books, and by that I mean none of them… I just saw the movie and started to ship them the instant that glanced at each other :D(Lercy 5eva). This is my first fanfic I've written and the combination of these two things will probably leave most people wanting to kill me. And tell me what you think, It maybe a little short for a first chapter, and it may lack a lot of action, but as the title implies, it's about what Percy is thinking, so yeah! Thank you! HERE IT GOES!**

I came back to reality from my lucid daydreams, my eyes still glossed in fantasy, to notice the glances Luke was giving me glances every now and again. I'm sure they were at me; he even smiled every now and again, but was this just a coincidence? Well, probably, but my daydreams may have sunk in a little too far and made me see things that sometimes weren't there.

Anyway, my fantasies were much more interesting at the moment. They included such excursions as Luke and I vigilantly fighting evil side by side until the day was saved, and him soon after confessing his love for me; us sparring into the wee hours of the night in the empty arena, playfully pretending to fight to the death, but then casually making out after one of us pinned the other to ground; and him inviting me on a midnight stroll through the forest and, well, us making out some more. As you can sense the general theme of all of these, this tall, blue-eyed, sandy-blond haired boy grew on me, and I was hopelessly, madly in love with him. But I could never tell him, he would never go for me.

My wild imaginations were cut short once again with Annabeth waving her arm in front of my face and looking at me with an I'm-talking-to-you-why-the-hell-aren't-you-listening expression on her face. I almost forgot that she was talking to me before my mind started to wonder. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth was my best friend, but my mind has its priorities and right now she wasn't one of them.

"What? Huh? I was just…"

"Thinking about him again." she said, interrupting my erratic sentence fragments with a very annoyed roll of her dark hazel eyes.

"Well, I mean, I suppose that maybe I was…"

"You know there are some things that more important than your wild daydreams, Percy Jackson, like what I'm trying to tell you."

By this point in the conversation I knew with my current state of mind and Annabeth's personality, I wasn't going to get a word in to try and defend myself. Thinking back, maybe telling her my feelings about all of this wasn't such a great idea; all she did was use them against me.

"And… what was that again" I said; flinching preemptively to the punch I was sure she was about to throw.

"The dance!" "I was hoping you and I could go, as friends of course." She practically announced, smiling with that smile that I could never even be slightly annoyed at.

"Of course" I chuckled.

I noticed Luke stand up and begin to approach our vicinity and by involuntary reactions I started to fix my raven-like black hair and removing the invisible gunk from my teeth. I needed to look my best for him.

His appearance, on the other hand, was a bit more effortless. The tight fit green and white striped shirt outlined his lean arm and chest muscles and the skinny jeans made it even better. He first said Hi to Annabeth, and as soon as he turned to look at me I could have sworn he was checking me out. Even though it could have been my brain playing those dirty tricks, I almost felt his gaze path along my body. But Annabeth just rolled her eyes some more, almost as if she could see my mind covered in Luke; but I just shrugged, with a very coy look on my face.

It's not as if Luke and I were like Romeo and Juliet. We've been pretty good friends for a while, we may not hang out all that much, but maybe we could hang out a little more, I just need to make more of an effort. In fact, I realized this pretty soon and I got up and walked in the direction of Luke to ask him.

As I approached him, his wonderful aroma caught my nostrils in a trance that my dastardly brain soon followed. He smelled of that natural Luke smell that smelled like lower-lip biting, eye twitching pleasure, and that right there, almost made me lose it.

"Percy?" Luke asked with a smirk, almost as if he knew what I was thinking

"Hi, Luke!" I said very excitedly, wishing I had been a bit more subtle.

"Hi to you too" he replied, looking bemused as ever

An awkward silence filled the air

"Did you come over here to ask me something?" he cut in, finally.

"Well, I was wondering, I think I need a bit more training. I think I'm beginning to get a little weak with Riptide, I might need some tips on handling him better." I said, attempting for one second to act casual around him

"Umm, I could help for sure; did you want to do it tonight?"

I eagerly looked for a reasonable response that didn't include fainting.

"Yeah, sure!" I basically screamed, leaving him to make the rest of the arrangements

"I'll meet you in the arena around 8 then?" he added

"Sounds good."

We both smiled after our final words, and while I'm sure he put his face back together after we got done talking, I couldn't wipe mine off the whole day. I mean, a DATE (whether or not he considered it a date didn't really matter) with Luke, something I've been wanting for a while now and the hours between now and then seemed like days. I was like a giddy school girl waiting to go to recess with my best friend, but it would come eventually.


	2. Positioning Is Everything

This was like a dream come true! In fact, I'm pretty sure this was a dream I had once before. My mind was even higher in the clouds today. I was with Annabeth before the rendezvous, and I hesitated to tell her anything, because I knew she would just be annoyed with me.

"So, Annabeth, How do I look?" I said casually checking myself out in the mirror.

"Well I think you look fine… But why do you ask?" She said very suspiciously.

I turned around slowly, looking glumly at the floor, because I knew she would judge me when I told her where I was going tonight.

"I have… A _meeting _with Luke tonight, I wanted to have him show me some more combat techniques." I tried to hint it to her heavily that I considered this more than just a meeting, but I don't want to say it out loud, as there would be too much conflict for that.

"Well, Are you sure that's _all_ you wanted him to show you." She was grinning slightly as she said that. Suddenly, a knew expression plastered onto her face and that look on her face suggested she had just had an epiphany of some kind, her brain basically chimed into the fact that I wasn't going to give up my Luke crush so simply as a passing breeze, or maybe even she finally let go of our past relationship, and realized that it was a new time in my life.

I just coyly smiled, back to her. She then said "Well we might as well be getting you to look your best then", and began to fix me up for my impending hot date.

I was still nervously running my fingers through my hair, trying to perfect every last strand at the very last moments before arrival to the arena. Even though Annabeth and I spent an hour or so fixing me up for this, we remembered this was primarily combat training, so I just went with a t-shirt and shorts to wear underneath my armor.

When I entered the arena, it was rather empty, only filled with the light shining from the moon on the cold sands. It was only a quarter till eight, so I was probably just a little early for Luke to come. So I sat there on the ground and silently awaiting his arrival. My mind began to wander, as usual, but was this time interrupted by a much more shocking feeling

The sharp edge of backbiter was lightly pressed against my neck, right on top of the jugular. I gasped a cold, airy breath before tilting my head back to meet Luke's gaze. He was wearing basically the same thing as I was, the armor for combat, yet he somehow looked more suave and glorious than mine. Perhaps it was those sandy blond locks of hair that matched the color of the armor.

"Here's a small tip for you. Never let your guard down inside of the arena." He was smiling while he said this, but I had nothing but an absent gaze into his sharp blue eyes as I felt I was so close to being killed. I stood up trying to get my mind back into my head before we began combat.

"So for the first lesson, I thought we would try some maneuvers to help your positioning. Perhaps a more important aspect than physical strength, body and weapon positioning are key to defeating your opponent". He was talking very much like an instructor and this made me seem more and more out of it as he was somewhat fulfilling more and more of my daydreams.

"Alright", I returned. "I suppose I can go easy on you for a minute while you show me where to push the fights to." This was it, I was actually beginning to flirt with him, and that's when I knew this was more than just combat practice, or at least I think so. He smiled back at me and started talking me through all of the steps.

"Bringing your opponent to a wall-like (or in this case a wall) object can be a huge advantage for you for many reasons" We lightly swung our swords as we moved the fighting more towards the wall. "The main reason being to limit your opponent's movement, whether it be the ability to dodge, or even the ability to move their weapon." I lightly bumped into the wall as he again set backbiter right up against my jugular this time I let out more of a moan, and I have no idea why.

He heard this sound and immediately knew what it meant. He gave me the smirk of the imaginary dominance he had over me and pushed in with a little more pressure this time. "You know, I could knock you away anytime that I felt like, Luke". Responding to his preconceived dominance, but he took a step in closer, putting his knee in between my legs with me being able to feel his breath only inches away and, this time, I was _sure_ he was skimming me with his eyes. "So then, why don't you, Percy?" he asked in a low, rugged voice that made me breathe even heavier, and made me close my eyes half way. My heart was beating in my ears as I didn't even have time to register in my mind what was happening. He set his hand around my hip before leaning his head down for his lips to connect with mine. It felt wonderful; it was like I had always wanted from a kiss. It took a moment for the somewhat pained look on my face to turn to utter bliss as his soft, ruby lips caressed mine, nibbling every now and again on my bottom lip, letting a breathy moan out every time he did.

When he finally pulled away, I leaned my head out a little hoping that this would never end. But I opened my eyes to see a worried expression on his face. While I was still feeling a little light headed and not really able to comprehend anything at the moment, Luke said "I… I'm sorry, I've got to go" before running out of the arena.

It took me a while regain enough feeling after my whole body had gone limp from losing my mind in pleasure to stumble back to my cabin before flopping on my bed and calling it a night. My dreams were non-existent that night, but perhaps that was because they had all been fulfilled moments before.

**A/N: So, tell me how you liked it, this was the first time for me describing a kiss outside of my own brain, so keep that in mind. Other than that, R/R and enjoy! :D**


	3. Forests Have More Than Just Trees

The days that followed that magical kiss felt strange, but in a good way. I felt grounded, I felt like I wasn't constantly day dreaming, I felt like I was more aware of what was going on. Maybe it was because I'm actually facing real life situations that require effort to solve, and it helped that it was with Luke. Luke hadn't been showing up to any meals, all of the camp activities he had said he felt too ill to attend, but I had a sneaking suspicion he didn't come down with a bug, well at least not a stomach one anyway.

I visited his cabin and asked some of his cabin mates what he'd been doing the past couple of days. Some of them told me he'd been sick, but a couple told me he had been out in the forest for most of the time, so I wanted to go looking for him. I met up with Annabeth to talk to her about it and she said that I should just leave him to think out his problems, whatever they were. Even though she was my best friend, to tell her what happened that night in the arena might not be the best idea, knowing the kind of person she is, but she is my best friend, so I need to tell her.

I began the conversation, "Well, there may be something that I know of regarding this situation." I said, my eyes darting in all directions but the one her eyes took. "But, before I tell you I have to say that it wasn't me instigating anything, it was really more of a mutual agreement, if you want to call it that." Her gaze thickened with every hustled word of my mouth. "Luke and I… may have... well, kissed during our practice…" She let out a heavy sigh, but no roll of the eyes was followed, and a more accepting look replaced my expectations.

"Percy, I know that I may seem like I'm annoyed by some of the decisions you make, and while that may be partially true, I am always 100% behind you when you feel strongly about something. Now if you really think you love this boy…" I began nodding my head in rapidity anticipating her every word, "I think you need to talk to him about it, and perhaps take this relationship somewhere other than inside your head." I grinned longer than I have ever before, I gave Annabeth the most grand hug ever and we both started to tear up, knowing that this was the beginning of a much more wonderful friendship.

"Now go chase after him, before I get the mind to come with you and make everything worse." We both laughed as we wiped away the tears. I picked up my jacket and darted toward the forest to find him.

I walked through the forest, calling out Luke's name every now and again, but there was no answer. As I thought about it, maybe I wasn't the best person to talk to him about this, or maybe I was the perfect one to talk to about it, either way I decided not to go back and keep looking. I finally came across him sitting along a river marking through it with a stick, as if he were drawing something. His blank gaze suggested he was in deep thought, or just totally out of it.

I sat down by him huddling my knees to my chest. He looked up to see who it was, and when he saw it was me, his eyes became large with obvious nervousness being around me. I smiled back at him, but he returned his original gaze, back to the stream with no emotion showing whatsoever. I started to think of something to say, but with nothing groundbreaking to inquire, I just said "Hey, what's up" A simple greeting. He said nothing in return, he only shifted his eyes away from me, making me feel a little nervous, but I knew I needed to get something from him. I got out of my huddle and positioned my body toward him, trying to make myself seem open to talk.

But he said nothing, making me lose hope that I could help him with his problems. I turned away, and without another word said between us I stood up and began walking back. My heart beat fiercely and my stomach was in knots, thinking of nothing but the hope that Luke would stop me and say something. I almost lost all inch of feeling toward this situation when suddenly I heard Luke say "Percy…" in a struggling tone. My whole body let out a sigh, followed by a pretty loud sigh that I'm sure Luke heard. I may have even smiled a little, but my brain was more focused on the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm really sorry…" He continued. "I didn't mean for everything to move so quickly when we were in the arena… I just really let the heat of the moment get to me; I didn't think things through before I acted on my feelings."

"Luke… I… I…" there goes my dastardly brain again, not working when I need it to the most, and right now, I couldn't find the right words if my life depended on it, and it almost felt like it did. While I was struggling to find the words to use, Luke stared at me with helpless puppy-dog eyes that made me melt, and return his gaze with an empathetic expression.

"To be honest, I think that is what I really wanted you to do." The right words were finally released, and I think I was about to follow up with some of the most embarrassing things I've ever said. He forged a confused look on his face, obviously not knowing of my secret crush on him. "You see, Luke, I've had a crush on you for a while, and I can't say that I only wanted to go to that arena to fix my sword techniques, and however malicious the motive was to get you there, I'm really glad that you went, and I'm glad you did what you did."

He returned my embarrassing truths with a capricious smile that made me smile as well. "You know," he smirked "If you were so madly in love with me, you could have just told me." While this made me giggle on the inside, I knew I couldn't let him think he was as charming as he thought he was, even if that was completely true. "Oh please, I am not madly in love with you…" He was still smirking; he knew this was a lie, but I quickly changed the subject. "And besides, how was I to know that you also liked me back." He began to stand up and slowly, he walked toward me.

"You didn't notice me checking you out from across the way almost every chance I got?" He got nearer and nearer with everything he said. "Well… I…" I mumbled, losing my mind to the pounding of my heart in my ears. "But who could blame me; how could anyone keep their eyes off of you" After he said this, he was towering over me, letting me feel his warmth. He put his hand on my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into the tenderness it provided. My eyes were half open once again, and I felt like I did before our first kiss. He finally leaned in to bring his lips to mine. When they finally met, everything around me disappeared; even though there wasn't that much to go away, I could only feel Luke connected with me, and I listened to flow of the water in the river, and this made me realize that being with him made me feel like I'm under water, as a means of escape.

This kiss turned more into something heavier very quickly; Luke's tongue prodded on mine and explored my mouth quite elusively. While my hands were gently placed around his neck, his were a tad more explorative. They moved around my torso for a while, until finally they got underneath my shirt. While this made me feel a little uncomfortable at first, the warmth of his hands only amplified my feelings at that moment, and it felt magical. He finally released his lips from mine and moved down to my neck. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure he was trying to give me a hickey; he was trying to mark me for himself. It's probably part of the whole dominance thing he pulled on me, and while I might have protested it normally, it felt way too good for me to stop it. The whole time my now free mouth was letting out louder and louder moans as he bit and sucked on different parts of my neck.

I now started to feel his hand moving a bit more south, and I knew, while I didn't want to, I needed to stop this, before it went too far. So I brought my hand up to his face and pushed it to my lips where I started nipping at his lips to show that I wanted to stop. After one more, long, drawn-out kiss, we parted and we looked into each other's eyes until I said, "not here, not now…" I felt a little dominance of my own when a disappointed look covered his face, and a little smirk drew across mine because I knew he wanted me, really, really badly. So we began walking back to camp, and the whole time we didn't say a word. And in that moment, his hand in mine and the large smiles across our faces meant more to me than anything he could ever say.

**A/N: It's been a little while, but I've been lazy… but yeah this chapter took me a while to write, because I wanted to make it juuuust right! So, R/R and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
